


come take the weight off me now

by Spectrestories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Slight fluff?, kenma and kuroo didn't go to the same middle school, kenma is kuroos rubik's cube, kuroo is a stubborn little shit, loner kenma, ooc kenma?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma had never been bothered with the complications or commitment that came with love, he had always faced every problem that appeared by himself, but what will happen when we add a certain stubborn dark haired third year to this mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

kenma groggily opens his eyes, the beaming light of the sun making him wince. he reaches a hand carefully over to the side of his bed to grab his phone, off of the small bedside table. kenma squints his eyes to try and read the small writing on his phone screen, " 6:30?" he mumbles to himself " I didn't think it was this early," he looks back down at his phone then, to make sure he is reading it correctly, then swings his feet over the side of the bed, grabs his phone and starts walking down his long flight of stairs.

phone in hand, with his favourite videogame on display, kenma makes his way towards the kitchen until he catches his foot on the last step of the stairs whilst distracted with trying to beat the boss of a particularly irritating level, he flails his arms around trying to gain balance but just ends up face planting the floor."ow " he says a hint of annoyance in his normally monotone voice.

"Kenma how many times have I told you not to play those video games of yours while walking down the stairs," an exasperated voice exclaims. He glances up to see his mother looking down at him with disapproval. " sorry mum"  "just be careful kenma ok?" She sighs with a shake of her head as she walks back towards the kitchen. " breakfast is on the table," she calls over her shoulder.

Kenma reaches a hand up to his face to check for any serious damage done, luckily he didn't break anything and he wasn't bleeding. Kenma couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at that, that means people wouldn't bother him with their 'concern' for him. You see kenma didn't like talking to people very much, it made him stand out, which is why he dyed his hair blond to make himself stand out as little as possible. He pushes himself back onto his feet and continues on into the kitchen. the breakfast is set out on the table, he takes a seat and begins to slowly eat his food. when he's done kenma walks back upstairs, shoulders slouched down, cat like eyes staring down at his phone screen.

kenma glances at the time "I should get ready," he mumbles to himself. he shrugs off his pyjamas, which are a light blue t-shirt and a grey pair of sweat pants, grabs his uniform and quickly gets changed. kenma makes his way down the stairs, says a quick goodbye to his mum and is out the door heading towards the bus stop.

head down and eyes staring intently at his phone screen, so of course he doesn't notice the person walking in front of him until its too late and he brings them both sprawling down to the ground into a heap of tangled limbs. kenma's eyes widen considerably as he mutters a quick sorry and moves to stand up, until he see's the stranger staring at him with such an intensity that he actually blushes, because kenma is not stupid he knows a hot guy when he sees one. But _this_ _guy,_ he was so much _more than just hot he was gorgeous, long dark eyelashes frame a single dark brown eye, the other one covered by a sweep of black hair, which is extremely messy but only makes him look better, kenma blinks a few times until he realises that he has been staring, his cheeks are literally burning at this point so he gets up and tries to walk away_ _again,_  but to no avail. long fingers wrap around his small wrist, stopping him from moving. " sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going,the names kuroo by the way kuroo tetsurou " a deep voice says to him, kenma turns around a lazy smirk is adorning the strangers- no kuroo's face, kuroo is looking at him eyebrow raised.

 _oh he wants me to introduce myself_ " kozume kenma," he says in a quiet voice. kuroo grins at him " well then kenma want to walk with me to the bus stop, since by your uniform I'm guessing that we go to the same school,"  kenma nods and starts walking, kuroo tries to engage him in conversation but kenma just gives him short answers in return.

"so what year are you kenma?"

"2nd"

"oh I'm a year above you then"

kenma nods, he can see the bus stop in the distance now and cant help but wish he could reach it sooner. ok yeah kuroo is a good guy but what does he want with  _him_  ? its not like he owes kenma anything, because to be fair it was kenma who bumped into him, so why is he talking to him of all people? The shy boy who doesn't want to stand out, who always keeps to himself. He just couldn't wrap his head around this situation.

kenma looked up and realised they were here he quickly pulled his phone out and proceeded to play his game. he feels hot breath against neck, and turns to see kuroo leaning over him watching his fingers glide over the buttons, he jumps slightly, then freezes up completely, when he feels kuroo bury his face into his shoulder. they stand like that for a few minutes kenma not wanting to attract attention to himself just lets kuroo stay there, anyway he kind of likes the feeling of kuroo resting on his shoulder.the rumble of the bus engine takes them out of their stupor, kuroo raises his head again and gives him that lazy grin again and he cant help but smile back. he grips his folders tighter, and berates himself _stupid kenma kuroo's just being nice because you made him walk with you, cause you bumped into him, he doesn't actually like you idiot. why would he?  _

after that last thought kenma makes sure to keep his focus on the ground so no one can see his expression, because he's sure people would be able to tell he's upset just by looking at his face.

He continues walking onto the bus watching his surroundings carefully. he sits by him himself in an empty seat and watches as kuroo goes past him down to the back of the bus. he sees him trying to pull a silver haired boy -who currently has his arm around kuroo's neck and was attempting to give him a noogie- away from his neck, kenma turns away and hears a "ompff!" a smile creeps onto his face when e turns around again to see the silvered haired boy on the ground with a quiet looking boy poking him on the forehead and asking if he was still alive. the silver haired boy then proceeds to jump to his feet and proclaim that someone as awesome as him could not be taken down so easily. kuroo notices him staring a shoots him a smile and a roll of his eyes towards the boy who now had kuroo's hand In his face to stop him coming closer and getting his 'revenge'. kenma glances back down at his phone screen to distract himself from the fact that he really wished kuroo had sat beside him -not like he would ever admit it of course- he lets out a sigh and watches as the buildings fly past. this is going to be a long day kenma thinks sighing yet again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the ride on the bus was surprisingly uneventful. The only exception being when the silver haired owl-like boy launches himself at kuroo sending the both tumbling to the dirty bus floor. Kenma paid no need to the two of them, instead trying to concentrate on his phone, which wasn't really working. So he didn't even bother holding in a sign of relief when the bus arrived at school.

Kenma couldn't understand why he was so wound up about kuroo. He was no different from everyone else in this school, so why couldn't he forget the feeling of his warm breath against his neck, kuroos head resting against his shoulder. Why did he actually  _like_ it, when kuroo had done that. There was no reason whatsoever for him to like kuroo.so with that thought he made his way towards his maths class.

Kenma massaged his temples and let out a small sigh _, if I keep thinking like this I'm going to give myself a migraine_ he thought glumly. _And that's the last thing I need right now_.

Kenma quietly slipped into theclassroom, and made his way to his usual seat near the back of the class. He tensed slightly when he felt someone slump down into the seat beside him. He was a tall silver haired boy with intense green eyes and a big smile. He was way too happy for someone awake at this time in the morning.

The boy glanced at him, kenma quickly focused on his work instead which was thankfully some of the easier equations, not the ones where you have to write about half a page of work before you can actually get the answer.                                                                               "Hey, do you understand these, I can't get my head around them!" A loud voice proclaims. Oh and did I mention it came from right beside him? Kenma froze, and shifted around uncomfortably before answering

"why not try asking the teacher?"           

" nah we have a subtoday, they're never really any help," he looked up to the front of the class and saw the boy beside was right they did have a sub, who was only around 19-20 years old. " alright, I'll explain it to you," 

" yes! Thanks your a life saver you know that!" He shouted with a beaming smile " oh and before I forget my names Lev, Haiba Lev," kenma felt slightly overwhelmed by the amount of enthusiasm shown by Lev, but smiled slightly back " kozume kenma, " his voice sounding foreign to his own ears, why? Because he sounded  _happy._

he couldn't even recall the last time he sounded so, so,  _content. First kuroo now Lev. What's happening to me, I can't let them distract me I need to focused on my work I need to focused on school I can't let them ruin this I've lasted this long I can go on a little longer. At the moment school is my main priority_.

And yet. " hey kenma!- " I didn't say you could call me that," he was ignored, " so kenma, he starts a with a wiggle to his eyebrows " wanna sit with me and my friends during lunch and break i wanna pay you back for helping me!"

" no"

" kenmaaa you're so cold to your senpai!"

" Lev-san you do realise we're the same age,"

" i know, i know but imagine how great of a senpai i would be to you kenma just imagine!" Kenma looked away from lev's ranting and focused back on his work, he really needed to get this done.

" and thats why- hey! kenma are even listening to me?!"

"Of course Lev-san," he feels a hand start to poke the side of his head " i bet you weren't kenma! You're so mean kenma,"

" Lev-san stop poking me I need to finish my work"

" kenmaaaa you're ignoring me again aren't you!" He accused him a pout on his face. _as they continue bickering kenma feels more relaxed then he has in a while. It's nice. Maybe it's his bright personality or kind words, kenma wasn't sure. But he couldnt let Lev get too close. He might come between him and his work then. And he really needs to get good grades this year_.

When the bell he eventually rings the sub teacher gathers up the worksheets and let's them leave the class. 

" hey kenma what do you have next?" Lev asks head tilted slightly in curiosity.

" I've got chemistry now," 

Awww, I've got creative writing, damn well I'll see you at break then kenma," Lev salutes at him with a big grin

" Lev-san I'm not sitting with you at break," kenma reminds him

" we'll see kenma" he calls over his shoulder with a laugh and a wink. " what an idiot," kenma mutters shaking his head. He walks down the hallway towards the science corrider. And almost has a heart attack when a long tan arm slinks around his shoulders.

" sup kenma?" Kenma's eyes widen he didn't even hear him coming and kenma is quite proud of how perceptive he is of his surroundings, I must've been slacking he chastises himself internally.

"k-kuroo-san, please refrain from almost giving me a heart attack in the future,"  

" oh yeah, sorry 'bout that kenma I wanted to see what you were you doing,"

Kenma raised his eyebrows at that " I'm walking towards my class the bell has rang you know kuroo-san,"  kuroo blinked a few times at that "oh yeah it has, oh shit! I need to get to my class! Hey kenma what do you have now?" 

"Chemistry,"

" aha! I've got physics I'll walk you there!" 

Kenma could feel a sigh escape from his mouth " that's not necessary kur-" kuroo had already started running ahead. Kenma could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, and tried to contain his irritation towards that  _bastard kuroo fucking Tetsuro_

kenma takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and reluctantly follows kuroo to the science corridor.

" here you go, your stop sir I hope the journey was enjoyable," kuroo states with a mock bow and a shit-eating grin.

" thank you kuroo-san, " kenma replies quietly. A soft smile graces Kuroo's features, kenma can't help but notice that it suits him. They stare at each other for awhile until kuroo says " you know kenma you have really pretty eyes," kuroos eyes are lidded and his voice deeper then usual. 

Kenma is pretty sure he went beet red at that if Kuroo's laughter is not a sign. " anyway I'll see you around kenma," 

" goodbye kuroo-san," kuroo raises his hand in goodbye as he walks to his own classroom.

Kenma stays there situated out side the class heart pounding and face red." What was that" he murmurs out loud. Kenma hangs his head in frustration, _I really need to get my act together this year I have to do well I need to! I can't let them distract me from what's Important. Maybe if I just ignore them now they'll get the message and leave me alone. "But is that what you really want?"his conscious chimes in.it has to be what I want. It just had to be._ With that he grips the door handle and opens then enters the classroom. He finds an empty seat near the back and this time no one sits beside him. _Soon everything will go back to normal_ he thinks to calm himself. 

Oh how _wrong_ he was .

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats really up with kenma? And are his studies really the only reason he doesnt want them as friends? Who knows well I do but still  
> And ok yes I know, I know. Lev is a first year but c'mon!! I just had to do it, just had to! kenma needs more friends! So I just made Lev a second year instead of first. Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the late update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been meaning to do this chapter for a while but I wasn't exactly sure how to do it. So anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Ok, kenma will admit there are a lot of things that he will put up with but, this was not one them.

Because surprisingly enough, kenma didn't actually like being forcefully dragged out of his last class before break and pulled over to a table full of people he didn't know.

"Hey guys!" Lev shouts to the table as they walk up 

" this here is my new friend kenma," he states proudly, chest puffed out as if he had accomplished something amazing.

 

" kenma, these are the friends I was telling you about," he says smiling at him brightly. 

" this here, is sawamura daichi or as we like to call him dadchi," he says with a snicker.

Kenma turns to look at him he seems to be a third year with dark hair and tan skin, he smiles warmly at kenma then proceeds to glare at Lev for the use of the nickname. 

" it's good to meet you kenma , I hope you can keep Lev in line while yaku isn't around," daichi says 

" don't put so much pressure on him daichi, sometimes even yaku has trouble with Lev," a silver haired boy scolds with a teasing smile towards Lev.

" stop talking as if I'm not here," Lev pouts " this here is sugawara koushi, you can just call him suga though," 

This continued on for about 5 minutes. Kenma was introduced to a tall guy called asahi who had a bun and also seemed to be much more timid then he looked. He was sitting beside a small boy with a blonde streak in his hair called nishinoya yuu and a bald guy called Tanaka ryuunosuke. He also met an energetic orange haired boy called Hinata shouyou and his ' friend'? Kageyama tobio they seemed to fight alot with each other.  _what an odd friendship_ kenma thinks with a sweatdrop, as he watches the two fight over the minuscule of the things. A small blonde girl was sitting at the table as well see seemed a little... Off, well as in she looked like she was ready to bolt at any second, she was clinging to a beautiful dark haired girl with glasses who also seemed to be a third year.

Honestly kenma was just glad he hadn't seen kuroo yet.

 Lev still had a tight grip around his shirt so that ruled out trying to leave quietly.  _why was he here he didn't belong with these people, he doesn't even know any of them apart from Lev._

the constant shouting talking and arguing around kenma put him on edge and was making him extremely uncomfortable. He needed air this was starting to get a bit too much for him. 

"Lev-san, I'm going outside for a bit," 

Lev looks over at him in surprise, so kenma gestures to where Lev has a tight grip on his arm, 

" O-oh,  sorry about that kenma," Lev awkwardly apologises, hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

"it's fine Lev-san I'll be going now,"

Lev briefly glanced him then nodded " yeah sure see ya after kenma!" Lev smiled at him, then went back to watching Hinata and kageyama arguing again.

Kenma made his way to the doors of the cafeteria and exited through them. He then wandered aimlessly for a while.  _what should I do? It's not like I have anyone to go to._ he thinks walking through the school! Corridors. _maybe I can go up to the roof normally there aren't many people up there,_ he thinks going towards a staircase a little ways off, climbing up it.

lkenma liked it here because very little people came up here and when they did they didn't stay long. So he was a bit surprised when he saw a small group of people up there. And almost groaned out load when he saw it was kuroo and his group of friends. 

_why just why, of all times for kuroo to show up I really don't want to have to deal with this right now maybe I can sneak away without any of them noticing?_

 Of course Kenma's attempts were futile, kuroo spotted him when he was trying to quietly make his way towards the door of the roof.

" kenma!!!" Kuroo pretty much roared at him running over and clinging to him. " I haven't seen you in ages I missed you so much bro!" He fake sobs into Kenma's shoulder.

Past Kuroo's mess he calls hair, he saw Kuroo's friends sending him looks of pity, well all of them apart from one, who was laughing his ass off and shouting " yes! go get him bro! I trained you well!"

Kenma internally groaned, not again, please not this again. Kenma's day was not going as planned. its as if every deity in existence was against him or something today.

Kenma attempted to pull kuroo off of him, but to no avail. 

" Kuroo-san can you get off me I can't breathe,"kenma asked his patience running thin.

"but, kenma! I thought we were having a moment, you ran into my arms and told me how much you missed me and everything!" Kuroo whined a cute pout on his face. 

Kenma sighed " no, kuroo-san that was you," 

" kenma stop ruining the moment, we need to make this special!"

"Kuroo-san we're not having a 'moment',"

" well we definitely won't be if you keep ruining it," kuroo concludes eyebrow raised at him.

The owl boy from the bus this morning shouts " go, go kuroo! make your mother proud!" He shouts wiping away tears 

"Bro, I love you in a totally platonic way man!" Kuroo shouts tears streaming down his face

Kenma honestly has no idea what the hell he has just walked into.

The owl boy gasps and shouts back " bro!" 

" bruh" 

" bro 

" bruh

" bro 

This continues on for about 10 minutes

Kenma really wants to bang his head against something repeatedly if he hears the word bro one more time.

"anyway, guys this here is my new bro kenma!" kuroo states smiling down at kenma since he still hadn't let go of him, if he had kenma would be long gone.

" don't call me your bro kuroo-san," 

He was ignored, " kenma this is Bokuto koutarou," kuroo says gesturing towards owl boy, who waves at kenma enthusiastically " he's my main bro. This here is akaashi keiji" kuroo tells him looking towards the quiet boy, who smiled slightly and waved at him, kenma nodded back. " and last but not least this here is tsukki," he grins draping an arm across a cold looking tall blondes shoulders" well, his full names is tsukkishima kei, but me and Bo like to call him tsukki." Said blonde looks at kuroo with distaste, and shrugs his arm off. 

" don't be so cold tsukki, you'll never get friends with that attitude, " Bokuto scolds him, tsukkishima just glares at him before turning on his heel and stating " I'm leaving you all should too, break is nearly over," then walks off

It was at that point kenma remembered he had geography, which apart from physics, was his least favourite subject. Kenma felt like crawling into a hole and just staying there for the rest of eternity.

" what do you have next kenma?" Kuroo asks him curiously

" geography,"

Kuroo grimaces, looks like he isn't the only one who hates the subject. " damn talk about rough, geography is a pain in the ass," 

" we can go to class together if you want kenma-san, I have geography as well," Akaashi suggests 

" yea ok Akaashi, " kenma replies

Kenma liked Akaashi he was much calmer then kuroo or bokuto, he was also very easy to talk to, so it wasn't awkward between them. 

Of course it would be even better if Bokuto and kuroo didn't insist on walking them to their class, kenma can't help but like that they wanted to do that it made him feel wanted and loved, something he hadn't felt for a long time. And somwhen kuroo slipped his hand into Kenma's own he didn't protest.

But the small voice in the back of his head was still there nagging at him, '  _you know if you let him in you're just going to get hurt like always, he doesn't even really care about you, you know why would he? Look at you, you should just end this before he does it would be better that way._

kenma bites his lip, the thoughts made him unsure of whether or not he should let kuroo in, his studies are his main priority, so kuroo would just get in the way of those, but are they really his main priority? Kenma recalls what his father said to him at the start of term, he swallows, yes his studies are the most important thing right now, if he ever wants his father to notice him he needs to be above everyone else, its what his dad expects oif him he can't let him down! 

Kenma takes a deep breath, slips his hand out of Kuroo's, quickly says bye and walks into the classroom, before kuroo can get a chance to say anything back. 

Kenma sits in the back like always, he feels Akaashi sit beside him, but pays him no attention and tries to concentrate on the lesson, but his mind keeps wandering he can't concentrate at all.

Kenma can feel his lack of sleep catching up on him, and almost falls asleep.

He can feel Akaashi watching him, so he does his best to copy down notes from the lesson,

The lesson is over quickly and everyone files out of the classroom.

Akaashi grabs his arm before he can leave, the room is near empty now. 

"kenma-san please don't hurt him, believe it or not but not everyone is against you, you can ask for help, you aren't alone anymore" Akaashi turns to look at kenma

Kenma does his best not to meet Akaashi's gaze but when he does all he can see is concern in his eyes, it frustrates kenma how someone can show so much concern to him now when he's been deprived of it most of his life, he almost laughs at how ironic it is this person he met just today, has shown him more concern then anyone else has in his life.

"kenma?" Akaashi calls out softly " sometimes, the things that you think will set you back bring you forward instead, they make your world  better and, sometimes it's not a bad idea to let people in, we're here kenma whether you trust us or not is up to you but, I think you should try " He finishes quietly. 

Kenma still wouldn't look up,  prefering to focused his gaze on the ground. " just think about it ok kenma I'll see you later," 

He feels Akaashi's shoulder brush past him,When he's gone kenma made his way to the toilets, and washes his face trying to clear his head, would kuroo really bring him forward instead of backward? Kenma honestly didn't know, the only way to know was to find out, 

Maybe I'll let them be my friends for a little while longer kenma decided, if kuroo is holding me back I can always just ignore him. Kenma knew this was a lie he knew he would do that he just wouldn't admit it.

Maybe just a little while longer having friends is nice, but he won't bother them with any of his problems, he did that to Akaashi enough, kuroo doesn't need to know about his father.

Kenma let out a breath, yeah everything will be fine. 

He made his way out of the bathroom and toward his next class

_everything will be fine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Kuroo's POV, but I'm not sure yet what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was inspired by Rubik's cube-athlete and if this doesn't seem to be a good way for me to write kenma please tell me I want to make my work the best I can for the people who are reading it thanks!


End file.
